


Dateless

by Kalin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I promise, It'll get better, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalin/pseuds/Kalin
Summary: Tim doesn’t realize that he was rambling everything he was thinking out loud until Bruce coughs, bringing Tim back to reality. Tim is pretty sure he is the color of a tomato. “Oh my god. None of that was in my head, was it?”Everyone’s faces look different degrees of pained, pitying, or amused. “No,” Bruce confirms, “And, yes, people like money. I also know some nice women if you would like their business information.” Tim's parents died when he was thirteen. He is now to CEO of Drake Industries. His foster sister, Kara, is getting married, and insists he bring a date. All work, no play = a very dateless Tim. It's a good thing Jason really loves weddings.Tim/Jason mostly.





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Always a Slut for Weddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093168) by [PunandOnly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunandOnly/pseuds/PunandOnly). 



> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Tim was really in no mood to deal with this. An irate man had slowly weaseled his way into the line for coffee in front of Tim. The man, who looked to be in his early fifties with graying hair, had begun to rant quite loudly at Tim for calling him out. 

“You millennials are so ungrateful,” The man continued, face flushed with irritation, “You wouldn’t know anything about hard work! You millennials have had everything handed to you on a silver platter, and just keep asking for more. When I was your age, we worked for what we had. There weren’t any handouts!” The man sneered at Tim. 

Tim was very tempted to give the man his business card. It’s not like Tim’s parents died when he was thirteen, the bank took the house and seized the finances, and the government shoved him into the system, bouncing him from foster home to foster home to people who expected him to pretty much be a statue and a source of revenue. And, it certainly isn’t like his parents’ company told him to get lost until he was twenty-one and after he received his inheritance, refusing to help Tim after he was emancipated and homeless at the ripe old age of sixteen. Tim worked his way up the company latter, starting as an intern and having a second job to support himself as he fought and clawed his way to be the C.E.O. of Drake Industries at twenty-two, being the youngest C.E.O. in the company’s history. More than anything, Tim wanted to tell this man off, but he didn’t have the energy to explain his past and drudge up old memories in the process.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, though, that does not mean you can cut in line. As you can see there are a lot of people who would like coffee.” Tim replies calmly. 

The angry man points a fat finger at Tim, ranting, “You listen here, boy! You should respect your damn elders! Stop playing dress up in clothes your parents bought, and get back to work flipping burgers at McDonald’s!”

Tim suppresses the violent urges that bubble up at the increasingly rude man. Unfortunately, Tim is in desperate need of his caffeine fix in order to do anything, let alone deal with this asshole. 

Eventually, the people in the line behind Tim get involved. The older man is shouted at to get the back of the line, which has become longer since he started arguing with Tim. Tim, after all, isn’t the only one in the coffee shop in need of his coffee. 

After another five minutes, Tim is leaving the coffee shop with a triple shot latte that is strong enough to raise the dead or kill a mortal man, but Tim isn’t any ordinary person. Thankfully, the coffee shop is built into the Drake Industries building, so Tim doesn’t have far to walk back to his office. 

“Hey, Tam. What’s on the agenda?” Tim slides Tam the second cup of liquefied death. Tam flashes a grateful smile. Sometimes Tim was stunned with how beautiful Tam is. He was glad he snatched her when she graduated from Gotham City University. He wasn’t stupid, after all. Tam Fox was nearly on par with her father, Lucius Fox, head of Research and Development for Wayne Enterprises. Tim was extremely lucky to have her. 

“You have a ten o’clock meeting with a Mr. Shepard Devanport, followed by a ton of paperwork. Then, there is a lunch meeting with the Waynes about a possible research venture leading to a more permanent agreement. All your stuff is already set up at the conference room, and I left a physical copy of the presentation on your desk. Whenever you are done with that, the Public Relations Department would like to talk to you about the new line of superhero children’s gummy vitamins that are supposed to be released next month.” Tam walks Tim to his desk, handing him a portfolio with the agenda after she’s done reading it. “Anything I need to add to the schedule, Mr. Drake?”

“Tam.”

“Tim.” Tam smirks, knowing that Tim hated when she called him Mr. Drake. Tim had become friends with Tam before he had hired her, and insisted whenever it was just the two of them to call him Tim.

“Would you please send Mr. Devanport into my office whenever he arrives? Also, what’s he here for?” Tim almost starts laughing at Tam’s expression of annoyance. 

“Mr. Devanport is here to offer his company’s shipping services. He may be more reliable than our current contracted company, but he is definitely more expensive. I’ll send you an email with the specifics,” Tam says walking out of Tim’s office to her own. 

Tim stretches, eyeing the mountains of paper littering the corner of his desk. This isn’t going to be fun at all.  
-

Tim’s office is relatively nice. After he became C.E.O., he redecorated it from the dark, foreboding cave that his predecessor’s office had been. Tim had taken out the heavy curtains, leaving the windows to allow in natural light, and repainted the walls to a neutral gray that was far more modern and welcoming. Now, he doesn’t constantly feel like he’s in an underground cave.

As soon as ten o’clock rolls around, Mr. Devanport is ushered into his office. Tim stands to greet the man, then freezes. In a testament that Tim is the son of Janet Drake, he can’t decide whether he should be upset he can’t scare his shipping company for losing his product or if he should relish that opportunity that has been given to him. Mr. Devanport is no other than the infuriating man from the coffee shop earlier in the morning. Devanport looks terrified of Tim, and isn’t that something? Tim decides to have a little fun with Devanport. 

“Mr. Devanport, please come in! I am saying your name correctly, aren’t I? It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you, Tam. Please, Mr. Devanport, have a seat. I believe, that you had a proposition for Drake Industries?”

Devanport is cautious of Tim at first, then as Tim continues to smile and not say anything about the incident earlier that morning, he gets bolder in his presentation. Tim has to admit, the man has quite a few good points. However, Tam was right. Devanport Shipping charges a hell of a lot more than their current contracted company. Tim was slightly reveling in the fact that he would get to deny this man a contract with Drake Industries. After Devanport is done with his presentation, Tim pretends to mull it over. Tim gets up from his desk and walks around to lean against it, smiling the whole time. 

“That’s a very tempting proposition, you see. If it had not been for your pricing being out of budget, I would still not accept because of your attitude towards the younger generation. I mean, cutting in front of a younger person while waiting to get coffee and then proceeding to scream at them when they call you out on it, isn’t someone I would want to be in business with, wouldn’t you?” Tim smile turns into something sharper, with more teeth. Devanport sinks into his seat in an attempt to make himself smaller. “Thank you for your time, but I’m going to have to reject your proposition. Tam will escort you out of the building.”

Tam’s giving Tim a look over Devanport’s shoulder. Devanport stands, opening his mouth to say something undoubtedly stupid when Tim interrupts. “Oh yes, Mr. Devanport, when you die in the next few years, be sure to say hello to my parents, would you? I haven’t seen them since they died when I was a kid.”

Devanport’s mouth clamps shut at that, and leaves, following Tam. Tim internally celebrates his little victory as he digs into his paperwork. By the time Tim has turned Mount Olympus into a molehill of paperwork, it’s time for his presentation with the Waynes. 

Dick Grayson-Wayne is waiting in the lobby for Tim when he arrives at the Wayne Enterprises building. It’s no wonder Dick is the head of Human Resources with the blinding smile he uses to greet Tim. He leads Tim up several floors to the conference room where Tim will be presenting. 

Mr.Wayne (“Please, call me Bruce.”) is at the head of the oval conference table when Tim arrives. Tim is introduced to all of the other occupants in the room. On the left side, there is Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain-Wayne, and Steph, Tim’s ex and Dick’s second-in-command. On the right side, there is Barbara Gordon, Dick, and Jason Todd-Wayne. Tim shakes hands with everyone and then sits down. Tim gets right to business and brings up his presentation, explaining the research project. He’s at the part about how likely the results of their combined research could possibly cure cancer when his phone rings. Tim stops in horror, but Bruce just motions for him to take it. 

“I’m so sorry! I honestly thought I had turned it off.” Tim doesn’t mention how he’s literally running on coffee and probably did forget. He answers, but immediately has to hold it at arm’s length for fear of his hearing. 

“Hey, Timmy! It’s Kara! Guess what?! I’m getting married next Saturday to Winn! You know Winn! We thought we sent you an invitation, but we found it just now when we were cleaning! Timmy! I’m sorry about the short notice, but I really, really, really want you to come! I’ll email you the invitation so you’ll know what time and how to dress! Oh, also, before I forget! Ma is worried that you’re spending too much time at work and not enough time on your love life, so she’s going to try and hook you up with some of her friends’ unmarried kids! I think she’s worried you’re going to die alone! So bring a date! Love you! Sorry for the short notice! Buh-bye!” Tim’s head is spinning by the time he registers the dial tone of Kara having hung up on him. Maybe Devanport was some ancient mythological figure that had come down to judge Tim. That sounds like something that would happen to him. 

Okay, so he could take the jet down to the little airport a few miles out of Smallville, Kansas. And, there is a Best Western that isn’t too bad in town, so that’s good. But a date? How the fuck is he supposed to find a date?! Ma Kent will want him to be there by Thursday, and it’s pretty much the end of Tuesday today. Maybe he could hire a prostitute to pretend to be his date. And, what about a wedding gift? He could give them money, right? People like money.

Tim doesn’t realize that he was rambling everything he was thinking out loud until Bruce coughs, bringing Tim back to reality. Tim is pretty sure he is the color of a tomato. “Oh my god. None of that was in my head, was it?”

Everyone’s faces look different degrees of pained, pitying, or amused. “No,” Bruce confirms, “And, yes, people like money. I also know some nice women if you would like their business information.”

Tim is flabbergasted, and unsure what to do. He literally came here to propose a business deal, and instead, he revealed his private life to the entire Wayne family and friends. He also doesn’t need to know Bruce Wayne’s escort friends. 

“I’ll go with you.”


	2. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a volunteer.

“I’ll go with you.”

 

Tim is gaping at Jason Wayne when he speaks. The cocky son of a bitch is downright smirking at Tim. “I’m a slut for weddings. I won’t even charge you. Besides, Dick-face has been saying I need to get out more.”

 

Dick glared at Jason, who was pointedly ignoring him and staring Tim down. The rest of the family’s faces are in shock. Obviously, Jason isn’t usually so _helpful_.

 

Tim can’t help but think it might actually work. It’s no secret that the C.E.O. of Drake Industries is gay; and, after Darlene couldn’t keep her damn mouth shut, all of Smallville knows that Tim has a thing for muscular guys. Tim meets Jason’s gaze and smiles. He knows it’s his I’m-Janet-Drake’s-son-and-I-will-cut-you look. “Do you prefer wearing matching blue or red ties, Mr. Wayne?”

 

Jason’s smile has a tad too much teeth when he answers, “Please, call me Jason, Mr. Drake, and I prefer blue. It brings out my eyes. We’ll be the most attractive couple at the wedding, _darling_. Oh, and I do have a few questions for you, Mr. Drake.

 

Tim raises an eye brow at the way Jason purrs his name. “Tim, please. And what questions might those be Jason?”

 

“Lemme get your number and I’ll text you,” Jason replies smoothly. Tim gives Jason his number, missing the fact that the rest of the Waynes are shooting glances between each other. It is either going to be a beautiful partnership, the world going down in flames, or a combination of the two.

 

-

 

_Hey._

_Who is this?_

_Your boyfriend._

_Oh hey._

_Wow. I’m wounded._

_Why???_

_You don’t sound very excited to talk to your bf!_

_HEY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!_

_Okay, no need to be snarky, Timmy._

_What’s up, Jason?_

_Questions, fake boyfriend! Are we a new couple or not?_

_Omg. Uhm, dating. Like three months? Anymore and they’ll start asking about our sex life or when you’re going to pop the question._

_Gotcha. Are you a virgin?_

_What does that have to do with anything???_

_I’m your fake bf. I need to know._

_Goodnight, Jason._

_Tim?_

_Timmy?_

_Timbo?_

_Timothy?_

_Timmers?_

_Goodnight, sugar tits._

-

 

It’s one in the afternoon when they land. Tim forgot how small the airport actually was. Jason looks around in amazement when they land.

 

Jason whistles lowly. “Man, there isn’t anything but corn!”

 

Tim sighs. “Yes, that’s mostly Kansas.” Tim was exhausted already. After getting through security, Ma had called insisting that they meet Tim and Jason on the small runway. Of course, that would have meant bringing the whole family, and while Tim loves the Kent’s (he does), they are a little much to be around.

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“Where is everyone? Isn’t it kinda a family thing to meet people at the airport?” Jason asks honestly, lifting his bags easily. Tim takes a quick second to appreciate the muscles bulging in Jason’s arms before answering.

 

“I talked Ma out of it. She wanted to bring the whole family out onto the runway. I love them, but they are crazy,” Tim explains, hauling his luggage into the rental car.

 

Jason’s content to let Tim drive and point things out as they drive through Smallville. “Over there’s city hall, that’s the grocer with an attached pharmacy, next door is a McDonalds the only fast food in town so I hope you like McNuggets. That’s a diner, they actually have pretty good pie. There’s the swine market off over there, if the town’s unlucky and the wind starts blowing in it brings the stench. And here’s the Darling Pickle, our hotel, which is only here because a very traveled highway runs through town. Gotta make sure they have somewhere to say since the closet city is an hour and a half way.”

 

They arrive at the hotel and unload the car. While Jason only has one suitcase, Time has three. One with his clothes, one with his laptop, coffee, and face wash, and one with gift that he brought for his family. Jason looks at him pityingly as Tim struggles with the suitcases. “Need help, sugar tits?”

 

Tim glares at the handsome man over his shoulder. Jason smiles as innocently as he can. “Please,” Tim bites out. Jason comes over and heaves the bag full of coffee and face wash out of the trunk.

 

“Jesus fuck! I thought this was just coffee and face wash, princess!” Jason swears. Tim glares again at the nickname.

 

“Don’t call me princess or sugar tits. And it is, I just don’t have time for this weak ass motel shit.” Jason looks at Tim incredulously.

 

“You’re a coffee addict?” Something like horror enters Jason’s voice. Tim levels an unimpressed glare at Jason.

 

“Maybe. A problem, honey bun?” Tim smirks, leading the way into the small hotel.

 

“Of course not, sugar booger!” Jason calls out. Loudly. Tim ignores him.

 

“Timothy Drake!” Mrs. Alma greets the duo from the front desk. She’s lived in Smallville since the beginning of time, and knows everyone. She steps out from behind the desk to reel Tim in for a hug, which Tim just goes with. The small five foot four woman is terrifying when she wants to be, so she always gets her way. She steps back, smiling brightly before catching a glimpse of Jason over Tim’s shoulder. She very obviously looks Jason up and down and wolf whistles. “Well, Timothy, ain’t your beau purdy! ‘Bout time you got some!”

 

Tim splutters as Jason laughs good naturedly. Tim can feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck at the insinuation. He hopes to god the rest of the family doesn’t have similar reactions to Jason or they’re in for a very long weekend. Tim hopes that Jason isn’t embarrassed. Tim is scanning Jason’s face for any signs of discomfort when Jason steps forward, taking Mrs. Alma’s withered hands, and bending down to kiss Mrs. Alma’s hands. He smiles, saying, “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Jason Wayne, Tim’s beau.”

 

Mrs. Alma looks smitten with Jason for a moment. “Wayne? As in from Gotham, then? Hm, only the best for Timothy, ah tell ya. Ah’ll show you to your room.”

 

They follow Mrs. Alma up the elevator to the top floor. “Now, Timothy, ah know you booked a double queen room, but like ah said only the best for Timothy. So, ah upgraded your reservation, and just cause ah’m old d’nt mean ah think couples need to wait until marriage. You two don’t need to give up sleepin’ together up for lil ol’ me.” Mrs. Alma explains as Tim’s eyes bulge as realization dawns on him. She opens the door to reveal a very nice suite and a king bed. Well, fuck.

 

“How considerate of you, Mrs. Alma. Thank you,” Jason says, using his gala charm to distract the woman from Tim’s impersonation of a fish. Mrs. Alma pinches Jason’s cheek, heading out the door.

 

“Oh, dears. By the way this room is soundproofed, so have fun, kids!” Mrs. Alma shuts the door securely behind her.

 

Tim stares at the closed door. There’s a chuckle behind him and a thump. Tim turns to apologize to Jason, but stops to see Jason splayed across the bed. Jason pushes himself up on an elbow, spreading his legs a little.

 

“Soundproof, huh?” Jason purrs, his voice far deeper than it had been talking to Mrs. Alma, “Wanna have some fun, _Timothy_?” Tim very much wants to, but he’s far too tired.

 

“Bite me.” Not his best.

 

Jason smirks, “I can do that.” Tim rolls his eyes.

 

“Sorry about the beds. I can take the couch if you want.”

 

Jason tilts his head in a mockery of a shrug. “We can share if you want. It’s pretty big, and even if you’re a cuddler, I’m used to Octo-Dick. We can even build a pillow wall if you want.”

 

Tim looks at Jason for a moment, “You sure?”

 

Jason smiles softly, saying quietly, “I’m sure.”

 

Tim shrugs. On the outside, he looks nonchalant but on the inside he’s freaking out. “Okay but if you change your mind in the middle of the night or something you have to sleep on the couch.”

 

Jason’s rolls over onto his stomach. “Deal.”

 

“I’m going to go take a shower if you don’t want the first one.” Jason just grunts.

 

Tim shuts the bathroom door and slides down it. Okay don’t panic Tim, you’ve shared beds plenty of times. Why should now be any different? Because he’s the son of Bruce Wayne; because he’s powerful in his own right; because you two pretending to be dating, argues a voice in the back of his head.

 

“Fuuuuccck.” Tim whispers rubbing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


End file.
